Just Family
by femaleAJ
Summary: Neal Burke is 15 and is Peter's cousin. After the death of his parents two and a half yrs ago neal comes to live with Peter, El and Peter's son sam(3 yrs)... my first fanfic plzz R&R
1. Chapter 1

summary:Neal is 14 and is Peter's cousin whose parents died two years ago. Since then Neal is living with peter, his wife and his son sam...(my first fanfic plzz read and review)

* * *

><p>It was quite a tiresome day. It has been a day since the party for Sam's 2nd birthday ended. We all were tired to the bone and just wanted no more than to sleep.<p>

the last couple of days were good but exhausting. I got a new all time companion. Sam and I are now the bestest of friends. he was like stuck to me and wont spend more than an hour without me.

All my other cousins including Peter were way too jealous.

I haven't slept in the last two days . okay maybe 3-4 hrs but no more than that. not only me but all of us. One unusual thing was that Sammy was with me even at night sleeping peacefully in my arms or my lap.

It is extra tiring to carry him around but i don't mind. Sammy is the cutest and most well-mannered kid I have ever met . He is regular to say thank you, please or sorry.

Peter came to me and said "Come on Sammy, time to sleep. Lets go upstairs." and tries to take him from my arms.

"No, No daddy I want to be wid neaw" Sam clutches my shirt as Peter tries to take him.

"Its okay Peter, he can sleep with me. I have to study and when he sleeps i'll put him to bed beside El" I suggested

"Its okay with me. OK with you champ?"he asks Sam and Sam nods his head "oh and Neal i'll be sleeping in your room as my side of the bed is covered with some stuff which i'm not willing to clean now" peter adds.

"Yeah sure" I replied

* * *

><p>In my room (actually the guest but converted into mine) I'm sitting on the couch as Peter is sleeping on the bed .<p>

I'm sitting with my back towards the handle and and my legs spread on the couch with sammy sleeping peacefully on them.

i was studying as my exams were in less than a week and i had not done a single thing.

It's nearly twelve and El comes in my room she looks like she's been asleep and says "Neal, honey get some sleep you need it. You look like hell." Yeah that was true everyone in the house has dark circles under their eyes.

"Oh yeah i'll be asleep by 1:30 just let me complete this one chapter." i said with a slight smile.

"but dont forget we have to be up by 6 as we have to depart by 8"she said "yeah I remember El we're going to visit peter's parents in Ithaca."

"Okay then. Is he asleep?"she asked pointing towards sammy and I nodded my head."I'll take him as u and Peter are sleeping on the bed there won't be space for this little guy.

But as soon as she took Sam he woke up and bent in her arms towards me. when El started walking towards her bedroom he started sobbing "Neaw I wan t..to be w..w..wid neaw"he stated

I couldn't see the sight of the little guy weeping like this. So I said "El let him sleep here only and when i'll go to sleep i'll put him to bed."

El laid him again on my lap and covered him again with the blanket. " thank you so much sweetie" she said and gave me a kisss on the forehead and did the same with sam. "good night"

"good night"

she than went back to her room. I looked around and saw Peter still sleeping after all this commotion . He usually was a light sleeper but i can understand he was truly exhausted.

I then resumed my studies.

When i completed my studies it was already 3:35. I saw the clock and cursed"Its too late" Another night with little sleep I thought. But at least it was more than the other two.

I saw sam and the smiled he was sleeping like a baby i thought, of course he's a baby i corrected myself. You see because of lack of sleep i have reached the stage imbecility that i was talking to myself.

i picked him up carefully as not to disturb his sleep and held him against my chest

I stood up with him sleeping in my arms and his head in the crook of my neck. He was also exhausted and a little cranky because of disturbance of his regular sleeping routine.

I carried him to the master bedroom and laid him on the bed. But i couldn't get up as in his sleep sammy has clutched my shirt and wasn't leaving it.

El also woke up due to all this commotion "what happened?"she sked

"Nothing our little boy is stuck to me" I said"He ain't leaving my T-shirt."

"Sammy let neal go" she scolded but he started crying in his sleep only.

All of a sudden El asked me what time it was and gave me a glare as i said it was 3 in the moring.

"what?" I said defensively.

"ok you get what little sleep you can manage and i'll go down the hall and make him sleep."

Hall was sammy's favorite place to sleep while in arms of someone and that person roaming in circles.

"K" was all i said but El wasn't able to seperate us siblings. Sam had a death grip on my tee.

"no problem then. I'll take him downstairs and when he'll calm down and go to sleep i'll make him sleep on our bed beside Peter."

"but then where will you sleep?" she asked "on the couch" I replied without hesitation.

"But... " i cut her mid sentence and said "i'm no oldie like you i can sleep on the couch"

"OK do you need me to come with you ?" she asked.

"no its not like i'm a toddler. and anyways there's no point in both of us waking." i added "you go and sleep"

"Thank you very muck neal" and i just nooded my head in understanding said "good night" and went out of the room.

When i entered in the hall satchmo woke up but upon seeing me give me a small woof and went back to sleep.

Sam was still sobbing lightly in my tee and i could feel his tears on my shoulder as they were being soaked.

I rubbed circles on his back while walking around the room and saying soothing words like "I'm here"

"I ain't going anywhere" and after what felt like an eternity his sobs finally ended and he fell asleep

I just got two more rounds. I was extremely tired and after nearly a two months missed my parents.

i went up put sammy next to peter and went to the couch. i checked my cell and saw that it was 4:50 already.

I just put my head back and closed my eyes and thought of lying down but didnt have had the energy so slept like that only.

i thought i wouldnt matter as i had 1 hr only.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV.

I woke up to the sensation of something tickling my nose. Then i saw a mop of dark brown hair and knew that i t was Sam. I checked the clock and there was letters in red telling me that it was 5:10. I scanned the bed for any sign of Neal but found none.

I got up and saw neal dozing while sitting only. The kid's neck would be sore tomorrow I thought. I went to the couch shook neal by the shoulder but it was of no use he was in a deep sleep.

I patted his cheek a little an said "Neal sleep properly buddy" but he just stir and mumbled something. I tried again "Neal sleep properly". this time I heard him say "is it morning already?"

I chuckled and then gave up waking him and thought making him lay properly on the couch would be easier then taking him to the bed. So i laid him, covered him with a blanket and went back to sleep.

Neal's PoV

I knew someone was saying my name but ignored it. Now a hand was gently tapping my cheek "hmmm..." was all I said.

"Wakey Wakey" said Peter with a all too cheery voice. "just 5 more minutes" I pleaded. "okay but i'll be back in 5" he said. I still haven't opened my eyes but nodded anyway and went back to sleep.

After what felt like just a min. El came and shook me out of my slumber.

"Come on Neal . We've to be starting our journey by 7:30 and its already 6:10"  
>"okay" was all i replied and got up to a sitting position. I stood up and stretched my whole body and that's when i noticed that my neck was way too sore.<p>

"Peter's gone to drop Satchmo at June's and would be back any minute. you could go and get freshen up . Take a shower and brush your teeth" She said.

"I'm not a kid El. You could stop telling me this every day!"I said with a light tone.

"oh and one more thing..." she asked " at what time did u go to sleep?"

"oh that not very late after you" I replied. I wasn't going to tell her the time she would be way too concerned.

" yeah but at what time?" she asked.

I said "Sam fell asleep nearly at 4:30" she said "young man you better not try to divert me I already know all your tricks."

"Fine it was 4:45 no wait...it was 4:49 to be exact. NOW HAPPY?" i said angrily and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

I regretted it the minute I did it. Not only Sam but also I was getting cranky because of lack of sleep. She was only concerned about me and i shouted at her. "oh god!"

* * *

><p>Peter's PoV<p>

I came back and went straight to my room so that i can pack. Last day I was so tired that I barely stood. Now that i was more alert and fresh I thought of completing that task.

But as I entered my bedroom I saw el sitting on the edge of the bed staring the ground and looking upset.

"Hey hon" i greeted. "You look concerned what's the matter?" I asked

"Its actually nothing . I was just worried abut Neal." She said. "Is it about her studies?"I asked.

"No not that. You an I we both know that he's the scholar of his school and way too brilliant that we don't need to care about it." she added "I was concerned more along the lines of his health"

"Care to tell me why?" I asked politely.

"Last night he slept for nearly an hour and that was his third night in a row. I'm concerned that if he keep up with it his health wont remain good." She also told me the rest of the story of last night.

"k now I understand." I said absent minded. "what" El asked "Actually i found him sitting on the couch sleeping at 5:10. he was pretty out of it so I just laid him back on the couch and covered him with a blanket."

Then we sat there for nearly 15 minutes when neal came to our room fully dressed wearing a white tee with a black leather jacket, black denims and his favorite batman slippers. His hair perfect and looking way too handsome.(well it wasn't anything new).

All the girls in his school were always trying to talk to him and were really crazy about him.

Neal's POV

I came to the master bedroom after taking a shower. I saw Peter and El sitting on the edge of the bed talking about something which I really thought was me and my rude behavior towards El.

I went straight to El and bent down to get to her eye level took her hands in mine and said "I'm so sorry for shouting at you, I had no right to do that" at that moment Peter got up and went out of the room to give us some privacy. I added "you were just concerned about me and I'm really very sorry."

"Apology accepted kiddo. Its fine i know its just a reaction u get because of lack of sleep. I'm shocked that u controlled it for 2 days" she said with a smile.

"Now pack your bag and come down i'll prepare breakfast". She said and started towards the door

"Oh El" i said "yeah"

"Can I please get coffee instead of juice today. I think I really need some caffeine to get a head start today"

"sure why not, and be fast"and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>When I went down stairs a hot steaming cup of coffee was waiting there for me with the 3 people I care about most.<p>

We finished our breakfast and Peter suggested that we should load our luggage in the car.

When we were done and I was walking back toward the door suddenly my head started spinning. So I took support of the door and closed my eyes for a bit.

I didn't notice El coming towards me and when she put a hand on my shoulder I all but flinched.

"you okay?"she asked "never better" I replied with a little smile.

Then after El went in the kitchen I went to my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. then I noticed I was a little pale and had bags under my eyes.

I heard someone knocking on the door and then heard sam "Neaw, daddy is askwin u to come to the cal. We're gonna gooooo." i smiled at myself and got out.

sam held his arms up indicating that he wants to be picked up.

Peter and El were already at the door and waiting for us. Carrying Sammy down was harder than usual and I was really tired.

I placed and buckled sam in his booster seat and sat beside him .

Peter asked "ready to visit grandma sammy?"

"Yes daddy" sammy replied. and then we started our journey.

* * *

><p>Thanks all of u for reading and i appreciate it.<p>

in the next chapter there would be a little sick neal!


	3. Chapter 3

Just five minutes in the drive as I was thinking to sleep my cell ringed.

"Hello" I said

"Hie Neal, its Mozzie" Moz answered.

"Yeah Moz what's up?"I asked not in mood of any conversation..

In the end all I got out of Mozzie was that there was a group conversation that i needed to join and it was urgently important.

I noticed that Sam was completing his sleep (because of which I was jealous of him), Peter was driving and El was fidgeting with the radio(Peter never lets me do that :( ].

The group chat when I joined, I came to know that it consisted of Sarah, Kate, Gordon, Mozzie and myself.

They needed to know whatever i studied and also a lot of gossiping from the girls side.

After I like half an hour passed i felt the oncoming of a migraine.

I felt like shit and was sure that I also looked like it. As we were going we got struck into the traffic.

"Oh no, not again. It seems like everywhere we go we get into a jam." I pouted (Really lack of sleep was taking its toll on me)

"Hey, just chill it would be only a matter of minutes before we get going again."Peter reassured.

And as Peter said in like 15 minutes the jam was cleared.

After an hour or so the group chat ended. I was bored out of my mind . Sam was still asleep and the other to occupants of the car just sitting.

I tried to sleep but was feeling nauseous and also my head started spinning.

I looked out the window and saw a sign indicating that there was a starbucks just a mile and a half away from here.

"um.. Peter" I asked.

"Yeah neal" he asked looking in the mirror.

"Can we stop somewhere? I think there's been a urgent call from nature to me" I answered shyly. At that I heard El laugh.

He chuckled and said "Sure kiddo there's a starbucks just a mile from here."

"Thanks" I murmured.

We stopped at the starbucks and I felt more like shit by the second.

I opened the door and got out but the sudden movement made my head spin. I catched the door, regained my balance and stood their for some secs.

I didn't notice Peter watching me. "You okay, buddy? He asked concern lacing his voice.

"Oh yeah, I just tripped" I said pointing toward my laces. Thank lord that I changed from my flip flops(which he definitely packed) to sneakers.

"You look a little pale too, you sure u feel fine?" Peter pushed.

"Just lack of sleep nothing else." I said giving my carefree smile.

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

Actually Neal looked a little too pale for my liking. I was concerned but he said he was feeling low because of lack of sleep and that was an agreeable reason.

As I was walking I noticed that Neal also looked a little green just as we got to the door Neal all but leapt towards the washroom.

Elizabeth, myself and even Sam laughed out loud at that. Just like that all the tension cleared from my mind.

After 10 mins when still didn't come out I told El "I'll just check on him" and got up from the chair. But just as I started walking the door to the wash room opened and Neal came out.

I waved at him indicating that we were seated at the corner table. He came to the table and sat in front of me next to El and Sam who was waving at Neal to let him know that he wanted him to sit by his side. "here, Neaw." he said in his little adorable voice.

I then took in the appearance of Neal and he looked flushed and also that his clothes were also a little disheveled.


End file.
